La opción final
by Muselina Black
Summary: Cuando creó la Varita del Destino, Antioch pensó que siempre sería invencible. Se había enfrentado a la muerte y viviría para contarlo. Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**__****Disclaimer: **_El mundo de Harry Potter, incluyendo "Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo" son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Yo no gano ni un peso con esto._

_Esta historia participa de __en el reto temático de enero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._  


_Esta es mi versión del final de Antioch Peverell.  
_

**La opción final**

"_La muerte es algo que no debemos temer porque, mientras somos, la muerte no es y cuando la muerte es, nosotros no somos". __**Antonio Machado**_

_**Canterbury, 12 de febrero de 1250**_

_Hay muchas cosas que no debería haber hecho._

_Quizás no debería haber retado a duelo a ese hombre. Quizás no debería haber presumido de tener la varita más poderosa del mundo mágico. Quizás no debería haberle dicho esas cosas a la chica de la taberna._

_Quizás no debería haber desafiado a la Muerte._

_Pero ahí está, con la frente en alto y dispuesto a dar la pelea. Porque estaba en juego su orgullo. Si se hubiera rehusado a pelear con este tal Roderik su valor y su honra estarían en juego. Y Antioch Peverell no es un hombre que tomara su honra en vano._

_No, él es uno de los hechiceros más poderosos del mundo y uno de los mejores duelistas. Rechazar el reto habría sido una tontería. Se había prometido hacía años que nunca permitiría que alguien dudara de su valor. Ahora es invencible, como había deseado tantos años atrás. No le gusta recordar esa época de su vida, pero ése hombre rubio y de espaldas anchas se la ha recordado como si hubiera sido ayer._

_Otro hombre, también rubio. Tierra, sudor y sangre. Humillación._

_Lo peor de todo fue la humillación. Sentirse patético y triste, como si de un animal se tratara. No, no estaba dispuesto a revivir eso. Cualquier cosa antes de sufrir esa humillación. Sabe que ya no es el mismo jovencito aficionado a los duelos que fue alguna vez. Pero también sabe que rehusarse a pelear equivale a humillarse. Y se había jurado que nunca sentiría eso de nuevo._

_Por eso, levanta su varita y se prepara a enfrentarlo._

_Es el destino y no puede evitarlo._

-o-

_**Söderköping (2), Suecia. Enero de 1226**_

Su maestro, un hombre tan viejo que apenas se podían distinguir sus rasgos enterrados en multitud de arrugas, le dirigió una sonrisita desdentada.

—Queréis mucho, Antioch —dijo con ese acento marcado al que el joven se había acostumbrado—. ¿De verdad necesitáis saber eso? ¿Aportará a vuestro desarrollo?

_Sí_, quiso contestar el joven Peverell pero la palabra no llegó a sus labios. No entendía a qué se refería el anciano con eso de "su desarrollo". Por supuesto que debía saberlo. Si quería ser un gran fabricante de varitas, debía saber cómo hacer que fueran más poderosas. No comprendía a Erik Bergström. Pero el anciano caballero era uno de los más renombrados y famosos creadores de varitas mágicas. Si quería ser uno de los mejores, tenía que aprender de él. Aunque a veces le resultada incomprensible.

—Tiempo al tiempo, muchacho —el anciano volvió a mostrarle su sonrisita desdentada que siempre intrigaba y repelía a su aprendiz a partes iguales—. Por ahora, sigamos con la lección. El núcleo de una varita no la hace más o menos poderosa, simplemente determina algunas de sus propiedades. La pluma de fénix hace varitas versátiles, que a veces son incluso capaces de tomar la iniciativa si su dueño no está alerta —el anciano creador de varitas acarició la suya propia—. También son difíciles de ganar, es raro que una varita de pluma de fénix obedezca fácilmente a otro amo.

—¿Incluso si la gana en un duelo?

—Incluso si la gana en un duelo —corroboró Bergström—. El amo debe ganarse el respeto de la varita.

Antioch frunció el ceño. ¿Ganarse el respeto de una varita?

—Disculpadme, pero ¿no estamos hablando de varitas mágicas? ¿Cómo pueden ellas respetar a alguien?

—Muchacho, no olvides la primera regla de la fabricación de varitas: "las varitas están _vivas_".

—Es que no logro entenderlo, maestro —masculló el joven irritado.

—Ya lo comprenderás. Tiempo al tiempo.

Tras esa enigmática frase, el hombre siguió hablando de los diferentes núcleos de las varitas. cabello de _Kelpie_ ("_varitas muy volátiles, muchacho, peligrosas en las manos equivocadas_"), de Veela ("_temperamentales como las mismas creaturas, pero si logras manejarla, será tuya para siempre_"), de Unicornio ("_fieles como ninguna otra_"). Sin embargo, al final de la larga explicación, el maestro se calló de repente, como si hubiera querido decir algo y se hubiera arrepentido en el último momento. Pero Antioch tenía una duda.

—¿Y el cabello de _Thestral_? —había oído de varitas fabricadas con esa sustancia como núcleo, pero nunca había conocido a nadie que las blandiera. Eran algo más bien de las leyendas infantiles que le contaba su aya. Pero la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro; ¿habría algo real en esas leyendas?

La mirada de Bergström se oscureció y el joven aprendiz se preguntó si había hecho bien en preguntarle. Por unos segundos, le pareció que su maestro no estaba dispuesto a responderle y bajó la mirada. Seguro que había preguntado una tontería.

—Es la sustancia más rara, pero aún así es posible hacer una varita con ella. Sin embargo, muchacho, tiene algo de peligrosa. Una varita con núcleo de cabello de Thestral será muy poderosa, pero a un precio terrible —el anciano mago guardó silencio por un momento ante la mirada expectante de su estudiante—. Para blandir una varita con pelo de Thestral, uno debe desafiar a la muerte a la cara.

Antioch nunca olvidaría esas palabras.

-o-

_**Canterbury, 12 de febrero de 1250**_

_Levanta la varita y espera a que el recién nombrado juez (un poco borracho) dé la orden de comenzar. Aunque ya no es un jovencito, sigue siendo ágil y es el primero en lanzar su hechizo. Aunque su oponente alcanza a conjurar un campo de protección, no es suficiente para detener el poder de la Varita de Saúco._

_El hechizo lo alcanza y Peverell no puede evitar sonreír un poco._

_A duras penas, el hombre rubio se levanta y alza su varita. El hechizo escudo de Antioch lo hace rebotar y una piedra a unos metros de él estalla en mil pedazos._

—_¿Eso es lo mejor que tenéis? —se burla de su oponente—. Creo que necesitaréis más que eso para vencerme, amigo._

_Un nuevo hechizo golpea al hombre rubio y una sonrisa aflora a los labios de Peverell._

_Sigue siendo el mejor duelista de Inglaterra. Digan lo que digan los niñatos en las tabernas._

-o-

_**Selva Negra, 14 de marzo de 1228**_

Llevaba tres días acechando al animal. Había decidido que ése era el indicado luego de haber estado siguiendo a esa manada de Thestrals durante días (3). Era el macho más grande, con todo el aspecto de ser el líder. Si estaba tan decidido como pensaba a conseguir un pelo de Thestral, tenía que ser del mejor ejemplar que encontrara.

Ése lo era. El más grande, el más fuerte. Perfecto.

Aferró su varita con fuerza y se preparó para saltar del promontorio en que se encontraba. Sabía que tenía que actuar rápidamente. Vacilar implicaba ponerse a sí mismo en peligro. Pero Antioch Peverell nunca había sido un cobarde. Lo podían acusar de muchas cosas —arrogancia, imprudencia, temeridad—, pero nunca de cobardía.

El animal se separó de su manada, lo que le daba ventaja al joven mago. Enfrentarse sólo a uno de esos bichos era algo complicado de por sí; enfrentarse a la manada era una locura. Y él no era idiota (dijera lo que dijera su hermano Cadmus).

Cuando el Thestral estuvo bajo el promontorio, Antioch se lanzó sobre él, preparado para caer montado sobre él. Su plan era simple: montarse sobre la bestia, quitarle un puñado de pelos y desaparecerse a un lugar seguro. Algo tan simple no podía salir mal.

Sin embargo, el joven no contaba con que la alimaña no aceptaría pasivamente que un jinete se instalara cómoda mente en su espalda. Apenas Antioch se hubo aferrado a su cuello, el caballo tenebroso empezó a dar coces y a pararse en las patas traseras. El joven no tenía mucha experiencia con equinos de ningún tipo, siempre le habían ido más las escobas. Tuvo que aferrarse al descarnado cuello del animal con todas sus fuerzas, pero aún así, el bicho logró botarlo al suelo con un par de movimientos bruscos. Gimió de dolor al chocar contra el suelo y sintió el olor de la tierra húmeda en su rostro. Estaba fría. Los relinchos y resoplidos llenaban el bosque y pronto otros Thestrals se acercaron a ellos. Antioch rodó sobre sí mismo para esquivar una coz que iba dirigida a su rostro. ¿Dónde estaba su varita? ¿En qué momento la había soltado?

Maldijo entre dientes al ver el mango de la varita entre unos helechos, junto a los pies de un Thestral que parecía particularmente enojado. ¿Cómo carajo iba a recuperarla?

El líder de la manada relinchó nuevamente y se paró nuevamente en dos patas. Antioch tuvo el tiempo justo de moverse para esquivar las pezuñas de la bestia. Se paró de un salto y buscó nuevamente su varita con la mirada.

Ahí estaba, a punto de ser aplastada por las patas de un Thestral desbocado. Por suerte, el joven siempre había sido atlético y corrió hacia ella antes de que fuera destruida. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Él había ido a ese maldito bosque para buscar pelo de Thestral y con pelo de Thestral se iba a ir de ahí.

—¡_Petrificus Totalus_! —gritó apuntando a uno de los animales—. ¡_Repulso_!

Los hechizos golpearon a dos Thestrals y un par más huyeron entre los árboles. Sólo quedaba el líder de la manada, aún altivo. Antioch corrió hacia él y saltó con energía para montarse nuevamente en su espalda. Mientras el animal se movía y daba coces, Antioch logró encaramarse a su espalda (no sin esfuerzo) y arrancar un puñado de pelos largos y de aspecto frágil de las crines de la bestia. El Thestral se retorció de dolor y el inesperado jinete se encontró nuevamente en el suelo. Vio unos enormes dientes junto a él y aferró con fuerza su varita, pensando en el pueblo en que se había alojado antes de ir ahí.

Lo último que vio antes de desaparecerse fueron los ojos del animal y la sombra de un cuchillo en ellos.

-o-

_**Canterbury, 12 de febrero de 1250**_

_Un nuevo hechizo impacta en el pecho de su oponente, quien -nuevamente- no puede bloquearlo. Se necesitaría un mago extraordinario para bloquear los ataques de la Varita de Saúco y de un duelista tan extraordinario como Antioch._

_Y sin embargo, el otro no se rinde. Otros en su lugar habrían capitulado tras haber sido golpeados la primera vez. Peverell no puede sino admirarlo. Sin embargo, hasta que él pida clemencia, no hará nada por detenerse. Si quiere morir, él no va a denegarle su deseo. Los jóvenes son tan tontos ahora como en su propia juventud._

—_¡Depulso! —exclama con un leve movimiento de la muñeca y ve como su oponente se azota contra un árbol. Escucha el gemido de dolor, pero no le importa. _

_Ve como el chico se para y extiende el brazo para lanzarle otro hechizo. Antioch lo bloquea con un encantamiento de escudo. Patético._

_Si de verdad ese muchachito verde piensa vencerlo, tiene que hacer algo mejor que eso._

_Él no se dejará derrotar por un mocoso._

-o-

_**Söderköping, Suecia. Enero de 1226**_

—_Serba, chismoso; castaño, zángano ; fresno, tozudo; avellano, quejica_ (4)—recitó el anciano fabricante de varitas. Su aprendiz levantó una ceja, alzando la cabeza del grueso tomo que estaba examinando.

—¿No es eso una superstición infundada?

Los dos estaban en la cabaña de Bergström. Afuera rugía una tormenta y los dos artesanos estaban repasando los distintos tipos de madera que se utilizaban en la confección de varitas. El joven no entendía por qué su maestro acababa de mencionar ese antiguo refrán.

—Por supuesto, Antioch —sonrió el anciano antes de añadir—: pero como todas las supersticiones, tiene sus orígenes en algo de la vida real.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Ciertas maderas tienden a elegir magos con ciertas características. Muéstrame tu varita —inquirió extendiendo su mano hacia su joven aprendiz. Tomó la varita con mucho cuidado para examinarla—. Álamo, por supuesto. Suele elegir a magos con habilidades especiales para el noble arte de los duelos —Antioch alzó ambas cejas al oír eso. Le gustaban los duelos, cierto, pero no siempre tenía buena suerte en ellos—. Además, estas varitas son reconocidas por su bonito aspecto. La madera jaspeada las hace parecer de marfil. Por supuesto, en esta parte del mundo nadie hace varitas con marfil. Son demasiado pesadas.

—¿Pueden hacerse varitas con marfil? —preguntó el joven cerrando de golpe el libro que estaba leyendo. El fuego de la chimenea crepitó un poco más.

—He oído que en África las hacen así, pero son varitas poco prácticas. Normalmente tienen fines ceremoniales más que para uso cotidiano.

Antioch se acercó más a su maestro. Cada vez que empezaba a hablar sobre los distintos materiales para hacer varitas, Antioch ponía mucha atención. El anciano solía dejar caer muchas cosas que eran útiles para su propósito.

—Entonces, ¿la madera de la que está hecha la varita influye tanto como el núcleo en la elección del mago?

—En parte. Sin embargo, la experiencia me dice que el núcleo determina la personalidad de la varita, mientras que la madera se relaciona directamente con la personalidad del mago —explicó Bergström con una sonrisa. Ciertamente, el joven Antioch Peverell era uno de los mejores aprendices que había tenido durante su larga vida. Era vigorizante ver a un joven tan curioso y deseoso de aprender—. Por ejemplo, he descubierto que a los magos que se relacionan estrechamente con la naturaleza tienden a ser elegidos por varitas de Castaño o Roble.

—¿Y hay maderas que puedan indicar algo sobre el poder del mago? —preguntó el joven Peverell—. ¿Alguna que se sienta atraída por alguna cualidad particular en el poder del mago?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta, muchacho? —preguntó el anciano esbozando una sonrisa que a Antioch le pareció casi traviesa, aunque dudaba que ese adjetivo se pudiera aplicar a su maestro.

—Curiosidad —replicó encogiéndose de hombros. Sin mirar al anciano a la cara, se inclinó sobre la chimenea y atizó las llamas, que estaban comenzando a apagarse.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada que decía a las claras que no creía en lo absoluto en esa respuesta, pero continuó con su explicación de todas formas.

—Aparte del Álamo, las varitas hechas de ébano son estupendas para realizar magia compleja. Además de ser estupenda para duelos, el Ébano hace estupendas varitas para transfiguración —Bergström se quedó callado por unos instantes antes de añadir—: aunque la madera que considero la más interesante es la de Saúco.

Historias sobre portadores de varitas de Saúco se agolparon en la mente de Antioch. Supuestamente, la varita del gran Merlín era de Saúco, aunque algunos abogaban porque era de Roble. Y supuestamente Cú Chulainn(5) también poseía una varita de esa madera. ¿Habían influido esas varitas en el poder de sus amos?

—¿Por qué? —inquirió con avidez. El maestro pareció captar el extraño brillo que mostraban los ojos de su aprendiz pero no comentó nada.

—El árbol de Saúco es un árbol muy interesante. Normalmente los árboles de los que sacamos la madera para hacer varitas son hogar de los _Bowtruckles_; sin embargo, los Saúcos tienen un espíritu particular que los protege.

—¿Madre Saúco(6)? —el joven recordaba haber oído historias acerca de ese espíritu en particular. Generosa cuando estaba de buen humor y terriblemente peligrosa si se la desafiaba.

—Exacto. No conviene hacerlas enojar. Lo mejor es buscar trozos de madera que hayan sido recientemente golpeados por una tormenta. Así no tenemos que dañar nosotros al árbol y al espíritu que vive en él.

Antioch fijó su mirada en las llamas de la chimenea. Su mente estaba ocupada haciendo mil y un planes. La habitación quedó en completo silencio, sólo el crepitar del fuego y el ulular del viento en el exterior. El anciano fabricante de varitas miró a su aprendiz y suspiró. Ciertamente el joven tenía lo que se necesitaba para ser un hábil artesano, pero le faltaba algo muy importante: la capacidad de pensar dos veces en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Erik Bergström suspiró y dejó su libro a un lado. Necesitaba descansar un poco; ya no era tan joven como antes.

Afuera la tormenta seguía rugiendo.

-o-

_**Canterbury, 12 de febrero de 1250**_

_El chico intenta pararse nuevamente y lanzarle otro hechizo. Ya está muy debilitado, la sangre que mana de las heridas provocadas por hechizos y los muchos golpes que ha recibido lo han debilitado. El hechizo falla._

_Antioch le lanza otro hechizo que golpea al joven en pleno pecho y lo lanza hacia atrás. Su varita vuela lejos de él, pero está muy débil para arrastrarse hacia ella._

—_No más —masculla entre gemidos de dolor—. Quiero… quiero que acabe… No puedo más —lo que fue un rostro apuesto ahora es poco más que una masa sanguinolenta._

_Antioch reconoce ese tono. Lo ha oído muchas veces en su vida. El tono de un hombre que ya no puede aguantar el dolor y que desea que se acabe. Seguramente tiene los huesos molidos y las entrañas destrozadas. Ha escuchado esos gemidos de dolor una y otra vez a lo largo de los años._

—_¿Qué decís, amigo? Me temo que no os escucho bien —Antioch no puede evita mofarse un poco. Él fue el arrogante que osó desafiarlo. Toda Inglaterra sabe que un duelo con Antioch Peverell está destinado a un solo final._

—_No… no puedo más. ¡Matadme, por lo que más queráis! —musita el muchacho. Las heridas de su rostro sangran abundantemente. Ninguna doncella querrá mirarlo ahora. No es que ninguna vaya a hacerlo._

_No cree que ese jovencito vaya a ver a ninguna doncella en el corto tiempo que le queda de vida. El muchacho vuelve a gemir._

_Ya es hora de acabar con su sufrimiento._

-o-

_**Highlands, Escocia. 16 de julio de 1228**_

La tormenta acababa de arreciar, dejando tras de sí un reguero de hojas y ramas arrancadas en ese pequeño bosque en Escocia. Antioch llevaba meses esperando que una atacara ese bosque en particular. En el corazón del bosque había un Saúco enorme, que sería perfecto para sus propósitos. Pero recordaba muy bien las recomendaciones de su maestro en ese respecto; la mejor forma de conseguir madera para una varita era recogerla luego de un temporal. Había sido afortunado, justo cuando estaba a punto de buscar otras alternativas, la tempestad se había desatado ahí.

La lluvia aún no arreciaba cuando el joven se apareció en el lindero del bosque. Según los libros que había leído, a las Madres Saúco no les agradaba mucho que se hiciera magia junto a ellas. Lo mejor, si quería acercarse al árbol, era no provocarla. Si actuaba con respeto hacia el espíritu, éste no lo atacaría.

En el claro donde se alzaba su objetivo, lo primero que vio fue a una mujer de tonos verdosos, cubierta con una túnica que parecía estar hecha de hojas. Tenía el aspecto de una mujer de mediana edad, bastante vieja y fea. Para sorpresa de Antioch, estaba sentada en una piedra peinándose los cabellos. Los libros del maestro Bergström decían que esos espíritus tendían a ser vanidosos, pero nunca había visto una ilustración en que las mostraran con esa nariz ganchuda coronada por un grano horrendo. Las miniaturas de los libros las retrataban como mujeres bellísimas. Antioch frunció el ceño. ¿En qué más se habrían equivocado los libros?

Intentando evitar hacer el menor ruido, el joven empezó a rodear el claro, buscando algún trozo de madera que hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo. Sin embargo, no contaba con las ramas secas que se habían dispersado tras la ventisca. El sonido hizo que el espíritu levantara la cabeza.

—¿Quién está ahí? —la voz de la mujer era aguda y chirriante, pero el joven no titubeó.

—Antioch Peverell, mi lady —saludó con una reverencia formal. Se decía una y otra vez que debía mostrar respeto por ese espíritu si quería salir bien parado de esa situación.

—No creo ser una dama —ella se paró y se acercó al joven, acariciando su largo cabello verde—. ¿Qué os trae a mi bosque, joven? —él no contestó—. Supongo que no habrá sido mi legendaria belleza.

La risa que siguió a esas palabras resonó en los oídos del aprendiz como un chillido amenazador. Empezaba a pensar que estaba metido en algo mucho más serio que su aventura con los Thestrals. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a volver atrás. Su orgullo estaba en juego. Tragó saliva y le dirigió una sonrisa galante a la mujer que tenía frente a sí.

—Por supuesto, mi señora.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisita siniestra, que provocó un escalofrío en la columna del joven. Ciertamente esa era una mujer a la que no quería alterar. Repasó mentalmente los contenidos del último bestiario que había leído. ¿Cómo se podía dominar a una Madre Saúco? Por su mente desfilaron muchas ideas, hasta que una línea que había leído le llegó casi de milagro. _La única forma de controlar a una Madre Saúco es quitarle su peine de madera_. Cerró los ojos por un momento para concentrarse.

—¿Qué decís, Antioch? —la voz de la mujer ya no sonaba chirriante a los oídos del joven. Cuando abrió los ojos, ella ya no le parecía tan horrible como en un comienzo. De hecho, empezaba a dudar que alguna vez hubiera pensado que su nariz era ganchuda. Y ese grano seguramente había sido su imaginación. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que era fea? ¡Era preciosa!

—Creo que sois bellísima —dijo él y supo que en su rostro acababa de formarse una sonrisa bobalicona. La parte de su mente que aún funcionaba racionalmente le dijo que tenía que mantener los ojos cerrados. Así funcionaba la magia de esos espíritus; sólo necesitaban mirar a su víctima. Cerró los ojos y fingió una sonrisa idiota.

—Ya veo —dijo la mujer posando su mano en el pecho del hombre. Él sonrió para sus adentros; su memoria siempre había sido prodigiosa y en esos momentos no era una excepción. Recordaba que la mujer había guardado su peine en un bolsillo de su túnica, si sólo pudiera alcanzarla.

La otra mano de la mujer se deslizó por su pecho y el joven supo que esa era su oportunidad. Con delicadeza, tanteó la túnica de la mujer. Ahí estaba el bolsillo. Cuidadosamente, introdujo la mano en él y tomó el pequeño utensilio de madera. Rápidamente, se alejó un par de pasos hacia atrás y abrió los ojos.

El espíritu era nuevamente una mujer horrible y su expresión se había transformado en una de auténtica ira. De verdad se veía horrible.

—¿Buscabais esto, mi lady? —sonrió mostrando el peine. La mujer intentó abalanzarse sobre él, pero sus pies no se movieron del suelo. Antioch se acercó al árbol, blandiendo el hacha de mano que había llevado. Con un rápido movimiento, cortó una rama cerca al suelo. Madre Saúco rugió de dolor.

El joven le lanzó la peineta de madera mientras corría nuevamente hacia el lindero del bosque. La mujer alzó sus manos hacia él y lo lanzó hacia el tronco de un árbol, su expresión aún aterrorizante. El joven se puso nuevamente de pie y siguió corriendo. Otro golpe de energía pasó junto a él, pero lo esquivó con agilidad. No pensaba detenerse. Alzó su varita para desaparecerse ante la mirada furiosa de Madre Saúco.

—¡Antioch Peverell, esa madera mal habida te traicionará!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que el joven escuchó antes de desaparecer.

-o-

_**Canterbury, 12 de febrero de 1250**_

_El cadáver del hombre rubio quedó atrás. Era responsabilidad de los testigos encargarse de sobornar a las autoridades correspondientes y hacerse cargo de los preparativos del cadáver. Antioch se metió en la taberna cercana. Quiere quitarse el olor a sangre de las narices y olvidarse de todo el mundo por un rato. Puede ver el rostro de su hermano Ignotus mirándolo con reprobación pero no hay nada que pueda decirle. ¿Qué sabe él de honor y valentía? El menor de los Peverell había sido el único que no se había dedicado a viajar durante su juventud. Se había quedado en Inglaterra, buscando soluciones a las relaciones entre magos y muggles. Para el mayor, eso es la prueba mayor de la cobardía._

_Antioch maldice entre dientes y se acomoda en un asiento en la barra del local, luego de pedirle al tabernero un vaso de hidromiel. Se lo bebe de un sorbo y vuelve a tenderle el vaso vacío al temeroso cantinero, con un gesto que claramente pide que se lo llene nuevamente._

—_Buenas noches —un joven alto y de hombro anchos se sienta a su lado—. Acabo de veros en un duelo. Me habéis impresionado mucho._

—_Ajá —masculla el hombre sin mirarlo._

—_Vuestra varita es de lo más interesante —comenta el otro ignorando el gesto hosco de su compañero—. Nunca había visto una igual._

_Peverell le dirige una mirada torva y bebió otro vaso de hidromiel, indicándole al tabernero que se lo llenara nuevamente._

—_Es porque la he hecho yo mismo._

—_Debéis ser un estupendo fabricante de varitas._

_Antioch no contesta y da otro largo sorbo a su vaso de hidromiel. Esta vez no tiene que indicarle al cantinero que le sirviera de nuevo, éste lo hace inmediatamente. Emeric esboza una sonrisa peligrosa._

—_Yo me encargo de esta ronda. Tal habilidad con la varita merece ser celebrada._

_El hombre que tiene a su lado esboza una sonrisa de lado. Acababa de encontrarse con un admirador. Estupendo._

_Sigue bebiendo mientras el joven (le ha dicho que se llama Emeric de Nottingham) le hace preguntas acerca de su varita. ¿De dónde sacó la madera? ¿Y el pelo de Thestral? ¿Qué hechizos usó? Seguramente el tal Emeric es un aprendiz. Es agradable verse admirado por una vez._

_Para cuando Antioch quiere darse cuenta, el mundo a su alrededor da vueltas. Apenas puede tenerse en pie. Sin embargo, Emeric, que ha bebido menos que él, lo ayuda a subir las escaleras hacia donde están los cuartos de la posada. Ambos se tambalean por los escalones, pero eventualmente llegan a una habitación._

_El hombre se sienta sobre la cama. Emeric le dice algo, pero no lo entiende bien. La cabeza la da vueltas. De pronto, a sus espaldas, ve el resplandor de un cuchillo brillando a la luz de la vela. No tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando el cuchillo se entierra en su garganta y la sangre mancha la pared._

_Antioch intenta moverse, pero no puede. Ve como el joven rubio desaparece por el umbral de la puerta. Le parece que todo esto lo ha vivido antes._

_Otro hombre, también rubio. Hidromiel, sudor y sangre._

_Y sabe que ése era el final de todas sus opciones._

* * *

**Notas varias:**

(1) La información sobre núcleos y maderas de varitas viene de la Wiki de Harry Potter.

(2) Söderköping existe, pueden buscarlo en internet.

(3) Considerando que la muerte era parte de la vida cotidiana en la Edad Media, creo que Antioch podría ver los Thestrals sin problemas.

(4) Rowling, J.K. _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_. Barcelona: Salamandra, 2008. Pg. 108.

(5)Cú Chulainn es un personaje legendario irlandés. Supuestamente se enfrentó a la reina Maeve (quien, según J.K se encargaba de la educación mágica en Irlanda antes de la creación de Hogwarts). Me tomé la libertad de hacerlo mago. En mi canon mental, Cú Chulainn es un héroe tanto de los magos como de los muggles, sólo que los segundos no saben toda la historia.

(6) Madre Saúco (_Elder Mother_) es un espíritu del folklore inglés y escandinavo, protectora de, valga la redundancia, los saúcos. Tengo que decir que no encontré muchos detalles, así que me tomé un par de licencias literarias con esta especie.

(7) Emeric el Malo es un mago que aterrorizó el sur de Inglaterra durante la Edad Media y fue uno de los primeros en presumir de la Varita del Destino. Y eso de Nottingham es porque en este momento estoy sufriendo por culpa del Sheriff de Nottingham.

* * *

_Sí, una historia trágica. Espero que les haya gustado. Fue una historia muy interesante y difícil de escribir. Pero aquí está para su goce y disfrute._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
